Puppet Orchestra and The Feral Clan
Sunagakure; Yet Another Excursion Defeat is immenant. And so is Death. But Life... is the joy that keeps us moving on. Some choose to protect it... others, embrace it. And few choose to crush it... and devour it's presence when sighted. All mortals should know their decision... we should know our decision... Hibiki Odorite was heading to the Kazekage's chambers, Seishin Omocha was already there waiting for her... following her was her puppet and usual chosen partner, Raito, the Reaper-Puppet. Seishin was reading a rather interesting book about a hauntings while patiently waiting for his partners presence. With his giant scroll leaning on the wall and shadowed Kouken puppet sitting on the ground all remained silent. Except mere noises of the Kazekage's pen scribbling through paperwork. Hibiki glanced to the guards outside of the Kazekage's chamber, nodding to them both before she entered. Her presence was intimidating as is... plus Raito didn't help. Entering the room, Raito stood over her like a looming guardian angel... or death angel. "Sorry, I'm here now, the 'party' can officially start." her tone comedic, she knew the situation was serious, but she didn't want to be. "Welcome, Hibiki." Without looking at his partner, Seishin gently closed his the ever so fascinating book and placed it back into his shinobi pouch. "It seems you took your time traveling back here, as its been a good hour. Luckily I've had the same novel you allowed me to borrow. Serving good use for something to due...quite amusing actually. However this isn't the matter at hand. You remarked that you wanted to privately speak with us Sakyū?" Seishin turned toward the current Kazekage's direction, awaiting a answer. Pausing from her paperwork Sakyū looked up at the two puppeteers and appeared to look over them for a moment before speaking. Usually she would have lectured Hibiki for taking her time and casual mannerisms, but something was different today. "Now that the two of you are here, we can get right to business," she began sternly, "As you know political tensions have been high lately, and most everyone is trying to avoid war at all costs." Quickly pulling a specific stack of paper off of the mess that was her desk the Kazekage flipped through the paper until she found what she was looking for. "This is where the two of you come up. You are being charged with transporting an item of critical importance away from Sunagakure," Sakyū explains without looking back up at the duo. Hibiki nodded, "What is this item?" her head tilted in curiosity, her odd choice of masquera was showing, this time a dark purple. Her odd choice of clothing also pointed her out in the crowd. "If no more information is provided... Kazekage-chan, we shall make our way out." "It'll be fun." Her voice was snickering almost... even in the presence of her leader. Immediately snapping her fingers Sakyū beckons several ANBU to appear behind her desk, one of them holding small battered chest. "It's probably best if you don't know what is inside here, and I would urge you not to attempt to find out," the Kazekage says taking the chest and setting it on her desk in front of the two puppet masters. "The location of where you are to transport this to will be delivered to you later, but for now just distance yourself from the village. There is of course a high probability of combat, so prepare yourselves. A few ANBU will be observing you from the shadows along their journey, but their mission is to make sure that this item is not obtained by the hostiles. As such it wouldn't be wise to expect them to help you in combat or even make their presence known," Sakyū explains before standing from her desk and looking out the window, "You're dismissed." "I'll my puppet collection scrolls at home, as well as grabbing a few other items while we're away from the Sand Village. Just for safety." Grabbing his large scroll from the wall, he tightly wrapped it around his waist by the sash. While leaving the Kazekage's office, Seishin merely used chakra strings to control Kouken, silently following the master until it clutches around his back once again. Stopping at doorway, he turned toward his fellow puppet partner and asked, "You coming Hibiki?" Raito followed without the use of chakra strings, his scythe held over his shoulder almost lazily as his chakra-core pulsed within him dimmly, giving him motion and a beastial mind to the lowest. Hibiki nodded, "Sure, I'm bored enough to go with ya'. Kazekage-chan is fun and all... just not -that- fun." snickering afterwards, she followed. "Cya Kazekage-chan, the mission will be done! And also, I wouldn't worry about us; if Seishin chickens out I can be the 'man' of the relationship and defend us both." "Tch, I could do this alone you know?" Seishin responds after hearing Hibiki's comical remark about their current mission, which actually made him smirk. Casually walking out of the Kazekage's building, the cooling wind blew gracefully through the air; small particles of sand carried along. "Meet near the villages gates while I retrive some supplies from my house. Go ahead and grab anything else you need also. I don't want to be a mile away from the village and you forgetting something at home again. Alright?" Seishin explained in a soft tone, ready to get this mission underway. "Alright... yeesh, pushy." sticking her tongue out as she ran, Raito followed her possessively, even hitting Seishin's shoulder as she left to go get a scroll or two for the venture. This would be fun, and she had to be perpared...not that she couldn't beat an enemy with only! She could. "Heh...talk about pushy." Referring to Hibiki's large puppet. Instead of rushing off recklessly toward his house, he simply walked. His house was only a ten minutes away from the Kazekage's village so there was no need to really rush. After half an hour had passed, Seishin was completely prepared. Bandages tightly wrapped along his arms, poisons and antidotes were organized and placed in his pouch. Kunai strapped and dipped in highly toxic poison for in case of a last resort, and finally puppet scrolls were fastened along his waist; as well as some hidden scrolls up his sleeves. Locking his front door, he glanced up in the sky. The sun was slowly setting upon the horizon, drowning itself within the eternal sands. Natures beauty at its fullest. However, Seishin had straighten his mind focusing on the objective. Body Flickering off to the rendezvous, determined. Two large scrolls was all she needed... placing them on her back, strapping them to her chest soon after, she had her kunai pouch equipped. One last article of use... a small dirk; shaped as a cross was hidden by a trigger in her right sleeve, with a senbon-launcher on her left sleeve. This would be enough. Before leaping out of her room, she grapsed a paper-weight... or so it seemed. It was a skull, the skull of her murdered foster-father. Now since rotted and cleaned... she would love the upcoming journey... violence was asured. Glorious. With that, she dropped the skull, and leapt out her window to head to the rendevous. Iwagakure In the Tsuchikage's Office, Dasuto Musume, the current Tsuchikage of Iwagakure signaled for her shinobi to enter. She had called an clan-head within the realm of Iwagakure so that she may gather an item of importance... and item from Sungakure. Pondering it slowly, she began back to her paper-work, waiting for someone to enter, for the mission or otherwise. Giving a faint knock on the door to the Tsuchikage's office, a cheery Kidan waves a hand at Dasuto. "Tsuchikage sama, you rang?" Kidan called. Dasuto gave a nod, her brown eyes gazing upward to his large form. "Yes, take a seat please." "I called because I need you to accomplish a mission for me succesfully, and with perfection." "Are you in?" Her body motion keen, she placed her pen and paper down to give full attention, and hope he paid the same. As Kidan sat infront of the Tsuchikage, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Pausing for a few seconds, he quickly gave a hardy and loud laugh. "Of course Dasuto sama" he called slamming his hand onto the desk, causing the room to shake. "So, whats the details?" he asked. Smiling afterwards, she had to keep a serious tone for his not-so-serious actions. "Alright then, firstly... there is an item of importance being transported from Sungakure to outskirts of Kusagakure, I need you to retrieve it; it's Iwagakure property, and is all in terms ours; do you understand?" "Losing it is not an option." "If your up for it; get what you need, and head out, reports from tracker-nin state it's already being moved as we speak." Raising his eyebrow, Kidan stood up and stretched his arms. Swirling around, he moved to the door before turning his head back. "Any info on what this item is?" he asked the Tsuchikage. Dasuto shook her head. "Classified, it's under the jurisdiction of S-Class, so only my ears alone; if I see fit, I'll tell you." "But first, retrieve the item." "Understood?" she asked once more, she had given orders, and it was time to move out. Giving a nod, he waved his hand back. Patting the pack on his lower waist, he noticed he was low on certain materials and made his way back to the Mushinoiki Clan Compound. Dasuto watched as he left, smiling, he was always intresting to be around. Atleast he was patriotic for his Clan and Village. Surein Mushinoiki sat on top of the gates leading to the Mushinoiki Compound, she was waving her feet around lazily, her gaze to the roads leading to her Clan just incase anyone intresting came along, so she could do something besides sit here! UGH! A figure was appearing, it was uncle! "Yay!" Walking through the compound gates, aided by his companion Great Panda Chō Kidan not wanting Surein to take not that he was leaving on a mission glanced up at her on the post. "Surein, go find your cousins. Play with them for a bit" he said walking farther into the compound. Surein frowned, "I have been, but some are away on missions, and Fushibi is sick..." sighing, she dropped down to follow her Uncle. A father figure in her own way, Surein placed her hand in her pockets and continued to walk with him. She was much more flamboyant and brightly dressed then most. A white jacket with yellow high-lights, along with her unique goggles. "Where you going?" Still trying to keep his mouth shut about the mission, Kidan mustered the only lie he could. "I'm going to teach Great Panda Chō here some tricks" he called lifting the panda over his shoulder. Smiling at Surein, he felt ashamed at the bad lie and hoped it would work. Category:KingBarragan